Attitude Adjustment
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: Written by request. Based on season 19 episode 18 when Amanda is unprofessional with a victim.


Olivia opened the door to the apartment and walked inside with her sulking wife trailing behind her. The brunette detective kicked her shoes off, removed her badge, and began to unholster her gun to put it away for the evening while Amanda closed and locked the door behind them and then began to do the same.

"After you put your things away, I want you in the corner waiting for me. You've needed an attitude adjustment all day and we're going to take care of that right now before we do anything else." Olivia stated in a tone of calm authority.

"No. My attitude is fine." Amanda snapped.

"Do not argue with me, Amanda Grace, and do not tell me 'no' when I give you an order. You should be grateful that I decided to wait until we got home to deal with you instead of hauling you into my office and then making you sit at your desk for the rest of the day on your sore backside. Your behavior today dealing with Sandy was atrocious and you know it. What have I been teaching you and the boys from day one? Hmm? A special victim is a special victim no matter how they put food on the table. I do not tolerate that kind of unprofessional behavior from any of my detectives, especially you. We can do this one of two ways; you can go to the corner like a good girl and we can get your spanking over with as quickly as possible, or I can take you to the corner myself and you'll stand there longer and get a much harder, longer spanking. I personally would choose the first option. Now move it." Olivia scolded sternly.

But Amanda wasn't listening to Olivia's lecture. She was in full 'brat' mode and nothing short of a sore, red bottom was going to snap her out of it. Deliberately ignoring Olivia, Amanda walked to the kitchen in search of something to eat. Olivia sighed and followed Amanda to the kitchen.

"Option two it is, then."

Olivia reached into a drawer and pulled out the wooden spoon. Carefully but firmly, she took her naughty wife by the ear and steered her toward the bedroom, spanking her bottom with the spoon as they walked.

"OW! Liv!" Amanda whined.

"Corner, now." Olivia ordered when they arrived in the bedroom, letting go of Amanda's ear.

The blonde detective stomped to the corner. Instead of standing at attention with her hands on her head as she knew was expected of her, Amanda folded her arms across her chest and leaned casually against the wall. She was at least facing the corner, but Olivia was far from happy with her attitude. Olivia sat on the bed and watched Amanda stand in the same position for the entire thirty minutes that Olivia left her there, which was a far longer time than usual. Amanda quickly grew bored and considered giving in and standing there properly, but her inner brat refused to give in that easily.

"Come here, young lady." Olivia called.

Amanda turned from the corner and went over to Olivia, but instead of kneeling she stood there. Olivia sighed.

"Do you want to sit on my lap while we talk, or do you want to have your spanking first?"

Amanda shrugged. She expected Olivia to pull her pants down and put her over her lap, and was surprised when Olivia instead guided her to sit on her lap.

"You are having a very bad day, and I understand that. You are still going to get a very hard spanking in a few minutes, but first you are going to sit here on my lap and listen to me. Something has obviously been bothering you all day long. I have given you multiple opportunities to talk to me about it, all of which you have refused. Instead you were judgmental and harsh to an innocent victim who needed our help. I love you more than anything and I want to help you, but I can't fix it if you don't talk to me and tell me what's wrong. Instead of talking to me like an adult and letting me help you and comfort you, you have chosen to act like a bratty little girl, so you are going to be treated like one. Maybe after the attitude has been spanked out of you, you will be more willing to talk to me. Stand up."

Amanda stood up. Olivia could see the tears in her eyes and knew that her words had achieved the desired effect. She pulled Amanda's pants and panties down to her knees and guided her across her lap. Olivia reached over to the bedside table and picked up the wooden hairbrush, bringing it down sharply on Amanda's bare bottom right from the start. Amanda winced in pain and whimpered as the sting began to build. Olivia spanked hard and fast, occasionally landing a spank on the back of a tender thigh. Amanda eventually burst into sobs and finally went limp across Olivia's lap, draped like a wet towel. As soon as Amanda went limp, Olivia threw down the hairbrush as if it had burned her and began to tenderly rub Amanda's heaving back, letting her rest across her lap and listening to her sob. She could hear that Amanda was trying to speak, but she couldn't make out what was being said. Olivia picked Amanda up and cuddled her sobbing wife close to her heart.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Calm down, baby. It's all right now. You can tell me whatever it is you want to tell me, but you need to calm down first. Just breathe, sweetie. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Your punishment isn't quite over yet, but no more spanking. Everything is forgiven. You're a good girl and I love you. Just breathe nice and calm." Olivia cooed as she slowly rocked Amanda in her arms.

Amanda clung to Olivia for dear life and sobbed on her shoulder. The attitude had indeed been spanked out of her and in that moment she wanted nothing more than to be loved on and forgiven. She cried harder when she heard that her punishment wasn't over yet, but started to slowly calm when Olivia assured her that she wasn't going to be spanked anymore. It took some time, but eventually Amanda was no longer sobbing and was just crying quietly.

"Are you ready to listen to me, angel?" Olivia's tone was gentle and loving. Amanda nodded against her shoulder.

"That's my good girl. There is only one more thing we need to take care of, and then I can hold you for as long as you want or you can lie down for a nap. But before we do that, I want to hear what you were trying to tell me."

"I didn't mean to judge her. I just wanted to make her feel as bad as I felt." Amanda whimpered through her tears.

"I know, sweetheart. You're a good girl and I know there isn't a judgmental bone in your body. Maybe you can figure out a way to make it up to her."

"Maybe I can buy her a drink."

"Good idea. Now that that's settled, let's take care of the rest of your punishment. When we came home and I told you to stand in the corner, you were extremely defiant, so I think you need a little bit of practice standing in the corner properly. I want you to go to the corner and stand there the right way until I call you. When I call you, I want you to come straight to me and kneel like you know you're supposed to. If you can do that with no fuss, then your punishment will be over."

"Yes, Ma'am." Amanda sniffled and hung her head in shame as she walked calmly to the corner and stood up straight with her hands on her head and her red bottom on display. She was deeply ashamed of her behavior.

Olivia got up and left the room, confident that Amanda would stay put until she returned. Thirty minutes later, she came back and resumed sitting on the bed.

"Come here, baby girl."

Amanda obediently turned from the corner and immediately walked over and knelt at Olivia's feet. She waited nervously, praying that Olivia would find her behavior satisfactory.

"Perfect." Olivia smiled and welcomed Amanda back on her lap for a well-deserved cuddle.


End file.
